This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical components, such as semiconductors, transistors, etc., typically have pre-designed temperatures at which the electrical components optimally operate. Ideally, the pre-designed temperatures approximate the temperature of the surrounding air. But the operation of electrical components generates heat which, if not removed, can cause the electrical components to operate at temperatures significantly higher than normal or desirable operating temperature. Such excessive temperatures may adversely affect the operating characteristics of the electrical component and the operation of any associated devices. To avoid or at least reduce the adverse operating characteristics from the heat generation, the heat should be removed, for example, by conducting the heat from the operating electrical components to heat sinks. The heat sinks may then be cooled by conventional convection and/or radiation techniques. During conduction, the heat may pass from the operating electrical components to the heat sinks either by direct surface contact between the electrical components and heat sinks and/or by contact of the electrical components and heat sink surfaces through an intermediate medium or thermal interface material (TIM). The thermal interface material may be used to fill the gap between thermal transfer surfaces, in order to increase thermal transfer efficiency as compared to having the gap filled with air, which is a relatively poor thermal conductor. In some devices, an electrical insulator may also be placed between the electrical component and the heat sink, in many cases this is the TIM itself.